Como se fosse a primeira vez
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!
1. Chapter 1

**Como se fosse a primeira vez**

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

Ela queria matar Rony Weasley. Uma, duas, tantas vezes quantas fosse possível.

Ela também queria se enfiar naquela neve e fingir que o mundo não existia. Fingir que não estava ocupando sua mente – logo em época tão próxima da guerra – com problemas adolescentes ridículos.

Entre essas duas coisas, contudo, Hermione não conseguia definir qual seria prioridade. Decidiu-se, por fim, não fazer nenhuma delas. Com um suspiro alto de exasperação para o vazio, chutou um pouco de neve a sua frente. Estava nos jardins do castelo e o frio que sentia lhe indicava que não estava suficientemente vestida. No afã de se livrar da visão de Rony abobalhado – sim, essa era exatamente a palavra – pela clara demonstração de interesse de Lilá Brown, esquecera-se de trazer luvas e cachecol consigo. Esquentava suas mãos dentro do próprio casaco, tirando-as vez ou outra, em um gesto nervoso, para esfregar o pescoço.

Olhando em volta para o ambiente deserto, encontrou uma pedra não totalmente coberta pela neve e entendeu-a adequada como assento. A visão do lago negro conjugada com o céu escuro dava-lhe a sensação de imensidão sem fim e isso estranhamente a confortava: era como se, diante do tamanho do mundo, seus problemas fossem realmente pequenos. Hermione queria, em verdade, sentir-se assim por completo.

Via-se como uma idiota, vez que se decepcionara com todos aqueles por quais nutrira sentimentos amorosos. Agora, aparentemente, era a vez de Rony.

O que mais a incomodava é que não sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar, de se vingar. Não naquele momento, ao menos. Sentia raiva, somente raiva, com uma pitada de frustração. Era como se não o quisesse perdoar por ter quebrado uma promessa séria, faltado com a palavra para com ela. Ainda que não fosse a pessoa mais experiente em relacionamentos, não era assim que costumava se sentir quando "sofria por amor".

Quando Vitor Krum se mostrara diferente do Príncipe Encantado que ela imaginara, tratando-a de maneira rude desnecessariamente ou mesmo deixando que a fama lhe subisse à cabeça, a decepção fora tão forte que, em alguns dias, tudo o que ela queria era se trancar no quarto e chorar. Fizera isso certa vez; nas outras, enfurnara-se na biblioteca, escondendo-se em pilhas cada vez maiores de livros, com três deles abertos à sua frente, numa tentativa teimosa e vã de encontrar uma solução racional para seu problema amoroso. Assim, acabou por aprender que problemas amorosos simplesmente não têm soluções racionais – e essa conclusão era uma das afirmações mais dolorosas de aceitar. Apenas esperar que ele fosse embora seria uma atitude covarde. E esquecer não daria certo; seus esforços em simplesmente parar de pensar no assunto sempre se revelaram um verdadeiro fracasso. Era conhecimento que ela havia herdado de experiência anterior.

Experiência essa que sua mente fora educada a não nomear, para que seu conformismo não estremecesse no fundo de seu coração e trouxesse à tona sentimentos que ela aceitara serem bobos, impossíveis, irreais. Amores platônicos eram uma piada, era o que ela achava. Eram a prova de que a pessoa não tinha total controle sobre si, o que Hermione odiava reconhecer. O que Platão – tão famoso filósofo trouxa (será?) – diria se soubesse que sua teoria é hoje lembrada pelo senso comum apenas para embasar devaneios tolos?

Ela franziu a testa para o nada.

Não pretendia que seus pensamentos caminhassem por aquele terreno. Com alivio, no entanto, notou que a vontade de matar Rony Weasley – ok, agora já abrandada para "bater bem forte em Rony Weasley" – ainda estava ali. Quando sua mente se voltou para as razões pelas quais estava com tanta raiva do ruivo, um farfalhar atrás de si a fez erguer-se de sopetão. Estreitou os olhos para a margem da Floresta Proibida, a varinha em riste, aguardando pelo que quer que fosse. Estava tarde e, graças aos privilégios de ser Monitora Chefe, não se sentia culpada de estar àquela hora fora da cama. No entanto, qualquer outro aluno não deveria ter esta mesma impressão de liberdade e ela estava pronta para assegurar isso com um sermão e uma ameaça de desconto de pontos, mas nada realmente aconteceu. Nenhum aluno, nenhuma criatura mágica. Aguardou alguns instantes antes de se sentar novamente.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que o farfalhar se repetisse. Sem se mexer dessa vez, procurou aguçar sua audição e apreender um pouco mais sobre a ameaça antes de planejar algum tipo de abordagem: pelos sons, aquilo era definitivamente uma caminhada humana pela orla da floresta proibida. O barulho não vinha dos passos, vez que a neve fofa acolhia o peso do transeunte sem grande esforço, mas das folhas das árvores roçando em suas vestes. O movimento parecia irregular: vezes, o barulho durava mais segundos e os intervalos eram curtos; outras, o barulho se perdia em um silêncio sepulcral em que Hermione ouvia tão somente a própria respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos.

Apertou a varinha mais firme em sua mão, ainda sem se mexer, o rosto tenso. Aguardou mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. Os segundos passavam devagar e a figura desconhecida parecia se mover, ainda oculta pela Floresta, de maneira lenta, quase penosa. Ela aguentou, parada, por todo o tempo que pode. Quando o farfalhar parou e deu lugar a um silêncio pesado, sua inconsequência grifinória decidiu que deveria tomar alguma atitude.

Não que tenha feito exatamente muita coisa depois disso.

Um olhar na direção da figura e Hermione estava novamente paralisada. Uma avalanche dos mais diversos sentimentos a tinha deixado sem reação e, por alguns instantes, limitou-se a observar o homem todo vestido em negro que seguia na direção do castelo sem, aparentemente, notar que não estava sozinho. Perceber isso, aliás, foi o primeiro indício que disse a Hermione que ele não estava bem. Tomada pela preocupação, ela deu alguns passos à frente, evitando ao máximo chamar atenção, e percebeu que a caminhada dele era incerta, quase como se fizesse um esforço descomunal para fazer o movimento de colocar um pé na frente do outro.

Seu coração batia freneticamente e ela tinha sérias dúvidas se ele não poderia ouvi-lo. Não parecia tê-la percebido ainda, contudo. Aproveitando-se disso, Hermione avançou alguns passos, mantendo uma boa distância. De onde estava era possível notar que o corpo dele se curvava ligeiramente para frente e, enquanto o braço esquerdo estava ao lado do corpo, balançando conforme seus passos, o braço direito estava dobrado à frente, quase como se ele segurasse algo no próprio tronco.

Com muito esforço, refreou o impulso de correr em sua direção e oferecer ajuda – porque ele definitivamente parecia precisar de alguma. Mas não, péssima ideia, ele não aceitaria. Ele olharia para ela com desprezo. Se se dignasse a dar uma resposta, ralharia com ela pelo imaginável e pelo inimaginável e a faria se sentir o pior ser humano da face da Terra. Refreada por esses pensamentos nada agradáveis, sua passada diminuiu. A figura continuou avançando naquela cadência irregular, sofrível. Se estivesse mais perto, Hermione estava certa de que conseguiria ouvi-lo forçar a respiração. Ela sequer ousava imaginar os ferimentos que ele carregava naquele momento.

Quando ele alcançou as escadarias para a entrada principal, alguma coisa o fez parar. Instintivamente, ela interrompeu a própria caminhada, ficando há uns sete metros de distância. Segurou a respiração, não ousaria se mover um centímetro, mas acabou por não resistir. Quer dizer, não pôde impedir-se de arregalar os olhos quando a voz dele cortou o silêncio.

\- Senhorita Granger, acredito que a ronda nos jardins não seja de competência da Monitora Chefe. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. – Ele não se virou. Sua voz estava perigosamente baixa, perceptível sua irritação em cada uma das sílabas. No entanto, não soara firme em momento algum e ela suspeitava que a pausa fora para recuperar o fôlego. – Volte para seu Salão Comunal antes que sejam cinquenta.

\- Prof... Professor? – ela arriscou, movendo-se um pouco para frente, deixando-se levar pela preocupação que a variação no tom dele despertara. Não parou para pensar muito nos pontos. – O senhor está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

\- Você tem dez segundos para entrar no castelo e desaparecer nele, Senhorita Granger.

Severus Snape pareceu considerar aquela uma resposta adequada à pergunta, porque retomou sua caminhada como se o assunto estivesse encerrado. Em dois passos, ultrapassara as portas de entrada no mesmo caminhar cadenciado. Ela poderia jurar que ele sentia falta do andar imponente e do consequente farfalhar de sua capa naquele momento – era sempre uma boa maneira de encerrar seu discurso opressivo.

Sem nada dizer, ela fez o mesmo caminho até o saguão de entrada. As portas gigantescas de carvalho fecharam-se magicamente assim que ela atravessou. Snape aparentemente estava decidido a ignorar sua presença, vez que seguiu o corredor para as masmorras sem sequer lançar-lhe um olhar, nem mesmo um de reprovação e repulsa e Hermione não se sentia com vontade de agradecer por isso, já que o estado dele era o claro motivo daquela atitude.

Não sabendo muito o que fazer, parou na frente da escadaria que deveria subir para chegar à Torre da Grifinória. O saguão de entrada ainda estava no cômodo a suas costas. Snape já havia desaparecido pelos corredores da direção contrária. Ela poderia voltar para sua Casa, ignorar todos os presentes no Salão Comunal e subir até o dormitório feminino. Lá, tomaria banho, colocaria seu pijama, escovaria os dentes e se jogaria no travesseiro. Então, provavelmente passaria a noite em claro pensando em como ele estaria.

_Provavelmente?_ Não, _com certeza_.

Ela não poderia ficar sem fazer nada. Suspirando com a própria falta de bom senso, porque aquilo certamente poderia se enquadrar como uma tentativa de suicídio, deu meia volta e desceu o único degrau que havia subido. Cruzou o saguão de entrada com passos rápidos e barulhentos, tentando evitar – com o barulho – que dúvidas pipocassem em sua cabeça. O longo corredor para as partes inferiores das masmorras lhe trouxera muitos minutos para pensar. Manteve a testa franzida enquanto sua concentração trabalhava em bloquear seus questionamentos, que se resumiam a variações de "será que estou chegando tarde demais?" a "quantos pontos um aluno já perdeu em uma noite na história de Hogwarts?".

Apesar de seus esforços, ao alcançar a porta do escritório dele, Hermione teve de parar para respirar fundo e se convencer a continuar. Mesmo que soubesse estar fazendo o certo, suas mãos tremiam ao bater por três vezes na porta.

Para sua surpresa, ela abriu no segundo seguinte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

Para sua surpresa, ela abriu no segundo seguinte.

Não havia ninguém do outro lado, contudo. Hesitante, empurrou a porta mais um pouco para passar. Uma voz – a voz dele, ela sabia – soava ao fundo, um pouco distante e um pouco diferente – ligeiramente mais fraca do que ela ouvira antes.

\- ...ledore, tenho certeza de que posso me reportar amanh...

Ela só teve tempo de notar as vestes de comensal dele jogadas a uma poltrona perto de onde estava antes que ele demonstrasse ter notado que ela definitivamente não era Dumbledore.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – as palavras foram ditas de forma pausada, como se ele quisesse reforçar o quão errada ela estava em cada uma delas. Hermione precisou de muita coragem para erguer os olhos e encará-lo.

Ou melhor, olhar para ele, porque Snape não estava a sua frente. Ele estava jogado no maior sofá do cômodo – que, embora ela não tenha tido muito tempo para reparar, era a antessala dos aposentos dele – vestindo apenas uma calça preta e uma blusa branca. Quer dizer, uma blusa que supostamente deveria ser branca, mas se encontrava encharcada de um líquido vermelho que era invariavelmente sangue. O choque daquela visão a paralisou por um tempo e ela só conseguiu voltar a si quando seus olhos finalmente alcançaram a expressão irada que ele a destinava. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar a dor que ele a todo custo tentava ocultar, tampouco o corte vermelho que contrastava com a pele branca de sua testa.

\- Eu... eu... – Ela sabia que a resposta verdadeira não o agradaria. No entanto, mentir era o mesmo que implorar para que ele a empurrasse para fora e batesse a porta com o resto de magia que conseguisse executar. Assim, ela escolheu o que não saíra de sua cabeça; uma pergunta repetida. – O senhor está bem?

Ele emitiu um chiado dolorido que ela pensou ser sua tentativa de risada irônica. Isso a fez dar alguns (exatamente dois) passos à frente. – Eu esperaria que a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts pudesse fazer perguntas mais inteligentes.

Hermione pareceu achar que o fato de ele não ter ignorado sua pergunta ou dito que não era de sua conta era um sinal de aceitação de sua presença e avançou mais em direção a ele. Em resposta, Snape ergueu uma mão no ar, num gesto silencioso para que ela parasse. Não deixou a mão erguida por muito tempo, vez que uma pontada em seu tronco o fez descer a mão para a região, acompanhada por uma careta de dor. Hermione avançou até estar suficientemente perto para se ajoelhar a frente dele.

\- Vá embora. – ele insistiu. – Você está invadindo os aposentos de um professor e eu posso...

\- Tecnicamente, o senhor abriu a porta para mim. – ela o interrompeu, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso das vestes e efetivamente se abaixava para ficar na altura do rosto dele. Ao invés de se ajoelhar, contudo, ela preferiu a opção da mesinha de centro, sentando-se em uma das laterais desta. – Vou ajudá-lo. Do que o senhor precisa? – Hermione foi direto ao ponto, erguendo as mangas das vestes e tirando o cachecol para colocá-lo de lado. Ali dentro estava quente e ela não precisou se virar para notar que ele havia conseguido acender a lareira antes de se despir. Aliás, tudo ali parecia indicar que ele pretendera se jogar no sofá e cuidar do que quer que fosse – mesmo que isso significasse sua vida – no dia seguinte. Hermione seriamente duvidava que a maioria daqueles ferimentos pudesse cicatrizar por conta própria.

\- Senhorita Granger... – ele recomeçou, tentando forçar um tom superior que não a convenceu. Ela fingiu que não sabia o que ele pretendia dizer.

\- Sim? Essas feridas são fruto de magia ou de meios trouxas de ataque? – ela perguntou objetivamente. A magia era sempre mais difícil de curar.

\- Saia daqui antes que Grifinória perca...

Ela não o deixou continuar. Suspirou, exasperada, antes de interromper o que seria uma ameaça tradicional de pontos e detenções. Coisas com as quais, naquele exato momento, ela não poderia se importar menos. – Professor, vamos combinar uma coisa? O senhor me deixa ajudá-lo e amanhã, quando estiver fisica e mentalmente melhor, pode tirar pontos da Grifinória por todos os anos em que eu estive em Hogwarts, certo? – havia uma ponta de ressentimento em sua voz que ela esperou ter conseguido esconder. Bom, ao menos ele parecera muito a fim de defender sua integridade física e mental para notar. Abrira a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou a fechá-la. Não demorou mais de dois segundos – que a Hermione pareceram uma eternidade agridoce – para que ele desviasse seus olhos dos dela, sem um novo protesto.

Ela quase não acreditou que o tinha convencido. Quer dizer, isso era de alguma forma humanamente possível? Será que ele havia se contentado efetivamente com o fato de que poderia deixar Grifinória com seiscentos (ou mais) pontos negativos em uma única noite? E será que ele de fato o faria?

Bom, ela iria pagar para ver.

Com um pouco de receio, ela aproximou mais seu rosto, inspecionando as feridas com cuidado. Como ele não se dignara a responder-lhe a pergunta sobre a origem dos ferimentos, Hermione resolveu presumi-los como mágicos e tratá-los desta maneira. Se fossem trouxas, tão melhor: a cicatrização se daria de maneira mais rápida. De qualquer forma, ela não era exatamente uma especialista no assunto. Lera livros, é claro, e não duvidava de sua capacidade de fazer a teoria funcionar na prática, contudo, Madame Pomfrey certamente faria um trabalho melhor em bem menos tempo. Ela não precisava expor a ideia em voz alta para saber que ele a descartaria por completo.

A ferida do rosto não parecia muito profunda e os cortes nos braços eram simplesmente arranhões – muitos, mas nada que um simples composto cicatrizante não pudesse curar. Agora, ela temia o que encontraria no abdômen dele. A julgar pela quantidade de sangue que empapara sua camisa, a situação não estava boa. Com cuidado e deixando sua varinha sobre suas pernas, levou as duas mãos à ponta da camisa de Snape e fez um movimento delicado para cima, buscando levantá-la.

Repentinamente, contudo, a mão direita dele estava agarrando seu pulso e o olhar dele encontrara novamente o seu, indicando-a que ele estava prestes a revogar o acordo com o qual tacitamente concordara.

Será que ela realmente tinha de explicar a necessidade daquilo?

\- Professor, eu preciso ver como efetivamente o senhor está para agir. Não posso saber a gravidade de seus ferimentos se sua camisa estiver na frente. – Não era óbvio? O que ele estava achando? Que ela pretendera despi-lo, fotografá-lo e colocar um pôster com a imagem no Saguão de Entrada?

Com visível má vontade ele tentou se erguer para auxiliar na retirada da veste, mas o movimento só o fez fechar o rosto em uma nova expressão de dor. Atenta a isso, Hermione percebeu que o sofá não era exatamente o leito mais adequado.

\- Aliás, talvez fosse melhor movê-lo para sua cama. – ela afirmou de maneira simples, como se falasse sobre algo tão óbvio como a existência do sol, ignorando veementemente os batimentos cardíacos desregulados de seu próprio coração. Não era hora para aquilo, simplesmente. Ela não poderia demonstrar incerteza se quisesse que ele lhe permitisse ajudá-lo. – Eu poderia levitá-lo até lá. – Essa ideia pareceu uma sugestão pior do que a de ir para o quarto, pelo jeito com que ele retribuiu seu olhar. Ok, ninguém gostava de ser levitado por feitiço alheio, mas, novamente, ela só pretendera causar-lhe o mínimo de dor e incômodo possível. Toda a relutância dele, naquele momento, era apenas um obstáculo inútil. Ela precisava se lembrar de ter paciência.

\- Não. – foi a única palavra que, com esforço, ele conseguiu despejar em resposta. Revirando os olhos pela teimosia, Hermione tentou ajudá-lo a se sentar. A pressão da parte superior de seu tronco sobre a inferior certamente provocou-lhe uma dor absurda, porque Snape trincou os dentes e inspirou tão profundamente que ela tivera certeza que ele abafava um grito.

Hermione colocou um braço em suas costas e, com cuidado, ajudou-o a posicionar o braço dele sobre seus próprios ombros. Ela estava vagamente consciente de que não tinha força suficiente para movê-lo e, se ele queria fazer aquilo daquele jeito, teria de desempenhar – sem condições – maior esforço que ela. Dando um tempo para que ele pudesse se recompor, conjurou uma toalha branca e a enrolou em sua mão livre. Em um movimento lento, a fim de que ele não se assustasse, levou a toalha ao ferimento mais grave, pressionando-o. Primeiro, com delicadeza – e, por que não?, um pouco de receio. Como ele não demonstrou qualquer reação, Hermione achou que poderiam prosseguir.

\- Pronto? Vamos levantar no três. Um. Dois. – Com rapidez, ela pressionou a toalha contra a ferida com mais força, ao mesmo tempo em que falava: - Três.

Ele suava com o esforço de se erguer. O corpo dele tremia de tal maneira que ela sentiu como se tremesse também. Diferenciava-se de uma convulsão porque não o fazia perder o controle de seus movimentos, mas apenas dificultava o equilibro, tornava-o fraco. Com passos lentos, os dois caminharam desajeitadamente os poucos passos que os separavam do quarto em completo silêncio. O mais complicado foi contornar o sofá em que estiveram discutindo e subir o pequeno degrau que acompanhava a porta de entrada do quarto de Snape.

Ultrapassados tais obstáculos, com a mão ainda firme contra o abdômen ferido de seu professor, Hermione conduziu-o calmamente até a borda da cama, ajudando-o a se sentar. Da forma mais rápida que pôde, afastou sua mão, desenrolou-a da toalha e aproximou-se para tirar a camisa dele. Hesitou um milésimo de segundo, aguardando por um novo protesto. Como não o veio, puxou-a para cima. Graças a Merlin, o tecido não havia grudado a nenhum ferimento, já que ela não suportaria causar mais dor do que imaginava que ele sentia no momento.

Dando a atividade como encerrada, Snape simplesmente se inclinou na direção dos travesseiros, colocando os pés para cima com muita dificuldade. Hermione tentou ajudá-lo, mas ele visivelmente afastava seus membros de seu toque, quase como se o receasse. Ela evitou pensar nas implicações disso no momento. Tentando se fazer de útil – e sabendo que ele não poderia fazer aquilo sozinho –, colocou as mãos em seus ombros para ajudá-lo a se virar e ficar com as costas por completo na cama. Ele não fugiu desse toque, mas a proximidade fez com que ela novamente o olhasse nos olhos. E, de repente, ela sabia que ele iria dispensá-la. De novo.

\- Srta. Granger, tenho certeza de que pos... – As palavras exatas ela nunca soube exatamente. O tom de voz de Snape foi enfraquecendo e, aparentemente, todo o esforço que o levara até Hogwarts e, agora, até aquele quarto tinha consumido tudo o que restava de sua energia. Ele interrompeu a própria fala e em alguns instantes, após seu olhar caminhar, perdido, por todo o quarto, perdeu a consciência.

Hermione se desesperou por frações de segundo. Com um aperto no peito, aproximou-se dele para conferir se ainda respirava. A inspiração era fraca, mas estava ali. Estava, não estava? Procurando se assegurar, procurou o pulso dele com uma das mãos. Sim, havia pulsação. Ainda era possível sentir o tremor sob sua pele, mas os batimentos estavam ali, repercutidos nas veias de seu braço. Estavam, sim, tinham de estar. Ela não podia duvidar de seus sentidos agora, não era o momento para o pânico. Snape precisava dela.

Severus Snape precisava dela, de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou ou quis que acontecesse.

* * *

N/A: Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews! Eles são, com certeza, um incentivo e tanto. Peço desculpas pela demora e desde já aviso que os capítulos, ao menos por enquanto, vão demorar aproximadamente um mês para serem postados. A vida real não perdoa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

Severus Snape precisava dela, de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou que aconteceria.

Agora que ele estava inconsciente, ela não pôde mais refrear toda a angústia que sentia. Precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para evitar chorar. Ela sabia o que fazer. Lera livros sobre primeiros socorros bruxos e trouxas; sabia as poções adequadas, os feitiços necessários. O problema não era eventual falta de conhecimento, insegurança sobre sua capacidade de cuidar de uma pessoa enferma. O problema não era esse.

O problema era quem estava ali. Era ele. O professor que mais a maltratara em todos esses anos de escola, alguém que não perdia uma oportunidade de menosprezá-la, humilhá-la. O professor que passara a vida destilando desprezo para com seu melhor amigo e, ao mesmo tempo, salvando a vida dele (e a dela também, por tabela) inúmeras vezes. O professor de Poções soturno e sombrio pelo qual sempre fora apaixonada.

Desde sempre? Certamente não tanto, mas por tanto tempo que lhe parecia uma eternidade. De início, considerou besteira e decidiu-se por ignorar. Uma hora aquilo tudo passaria. Quer dizer, era quase a admiração idiota que nutrira por Gilderoy Lockhart no segundo ano, certo? Coisa de criança. Exceto que o tempo passou e o sentimento não foi embora. Seu coração alcançava um recorde cada vez maior de batidas por segundo toda vez que Severus Snape entrava na sala de aula, ou passava por ela no Saguão de Entrada, ou lhe encarava por milésimos de segundo enquanto seus olhos percorriam a mesa da Grifinória durante o jantar, com aquele típico olhar de desaprovação que ele destinava a todos os vermelho-e-dourado indistintamente.

Krum abafou aquele sentimento durante um tempo. Rony fizera o mesmo durante os últimos meses. No entanto, ela sabia que ainda estava ali, guardado, escondido dentro dela, fazendo seu coração batucar em seu peito uma música brasileira toda vez que o via. Inconscientemente, ela sabia que seus relacionamentos não davam certo por conta daquilo, por causa dele.

Ela amava Severus Snape.

Era por isso que olhava para seu corpo imóvel com tanto pesar, piscando os olhos para evitar que a ardência repentina terminasse em lágrimas. Hermione sabia que não podia lidar com aquele turbilhão emocional no momento, então tentou focar-se nas coisas práticas. Com magia, ajeitou o travesseiro e os lençóis para que Snape ficasse na posição mais confortável possível. Apontou a varinha e, com um _accio_, convocou todas as toalhas limpas que havia no armário dele. O banheiro também lhe forneceu uma bacia de tamanho médio, na qual ela conjurou água e a esquentou. Umedeceu uma das toalhas e limpou os ferimentos dele, um a um, os pequenos e os grandes. Quando chegou à ferida em seu tronco, segurou uma exclamação de choque. A julgar pela gravidade do ferimento, alguém havia enfiado uma faca ali e a retorcido lá dentro – mais de uma vez. Ao encostar a toalha no local, Snape se retraiu. Hermione voltou-se a seu rosto, mas a julgar pelos olhos fechados e pela respiração cadenciada, ele continuava desacordado.

Com receio de deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo, Hermione literalmente correu até o laboratório de poções (após, é claro, abrir todas as portas até encontrá-lo). Lá dentro, avistou em pouco tempo tudo o que precisava. Graças a Merlin, Snape possuía todas as poções e compostos de primeiros socorros prontos e ela não precisaria ficar em frente a um caldeirão fumegante por horas para conseguir ajudá-lo. Hermione lutou para não pensar as razões pelas quais ele mantinha completo esse tipo de suprimento.

Retornando ao quarto, entoou os feitiços curativos dos quais se lembrava – infelizmente, os mais potentes deles requeriam encantamentos mais complexos, _cantados_, que ela efetivamente estudara, mas nunca praticara de verdade, o que a refreou de tentá-los sem supervisão – e, com a varinha, fez Snape engolir as poções curativas. Uma para estabelecer sua energia vital, outra para dor de cabeça, além de uma para infecções e uma sono sem sonhos. Parando ao lado dele na cama, inclinou-se sobre o corpo de seu professor enquanto aplicava os compostos sobre os ferimentos. Demorou-se na ferida mais grave, perguntando-se se seria suficiente – e torcendo para sê-lo.

Enquanto esperava que penetrassem em sua pele e agissem sobre os ferimentos, para que então pudesse enfaixá-los, Hermione voltou à antessala e recolheu as roupas de Snape. Com um feitiço rápido, dobrou-as e empilhou-as em cima da mesma poltrona em que ele as largara. Um barulho fino no chão de pedra indicou-lhe que a varinha dele estivera ali no meio. Com o feitiço convocatório, trouxe-a para si e levou-a para o quarto. Após guardá-la na mesa de cabeceira, procurou por algo mais que pudesse fazer. Ficar parada não era o ideal. Muitos pensamentos. Muita tensão.

Olhou com atenção para as calças dele. Não era o momento para pensamentos impróprios, tudo o que Hermione tinha em mente era a possibilidade de existirem ferimentos ocultos em suas pernas. Lançou um feitiço identificador na região e não encontrou nada que precisasse de tratamento imediato. Ao que parecia, sua perna tinha alguns poucos arranhões do mesmo nível de gravidade de seus braços. Ela pensou em trocar sua calça e, no meio do procedimento, realizar um pequeno feitiço curativo. Chegou até a tirar uma calça preta de tecido leve do armário dele e, ao parar novamente ao lado da cama, hesitou. Snape não suportaria aquilo. Ela poderia fazê-lo enquanto ele estava inconsciente, mas sabia que ele encararia como uma invasão de privacidade sem tamanho. Ela sabia que não era tão necessário, que os machucados em sua perna poderiam esperar.

Com um suspiro conformado, Hermione deixou a calça no espaço vazio ao lado da cama dele.

Passado tempo suficiente para o medicamento fazer efeito, ela conjurou bandagens para enfaixar as partes do corpo com os maiores ferimentos. Sabendo que disso ele não poderia acusá-la quando acordasse, uma vez que não restariam provas, usou um pequeno _levicorpus_ para erguê-lo. Com cuidado – ela tinha medo de que fazer isso por magia fosse deveras violento e gerasse nova hemorragia –, girou a faixa por algumas voltas na cabeça dele e em dois ferimentos no tronco, prendendo as respectivas pontas com um feitiço simples.

Ele ainda estava dormindo, ela percebeu quando finalmente se permitiu olhá-lo novamente no rosto, quando se deixou pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo e no porquê de seu estômago parecer estar sendo esmagado por uma mão de ferro. A expressão em seu rosto tinha se suavizado, mas Hermione duvidava que isso significasse a ausência de dor. Talvez a poção do sono sem sonhos estivesse fazendo efeito.

Sem pretender sair de perto, Hermione virou a cadeira de madeira que se encontrava direcionada para a janela de modo que pudesse observá-lo diretamente e afundou-se nela. O frio, ela notou depois de um tempo, tinha conseguido maior espaço dentro do quarto, já que a lareira da antessala não tinha o poder de espalhar calor nessa distância. Assim, sem pensar duas vezes, convocou dois cobertores. Fez um deles descer suavemente sobre o corpo de Snape, assegurando-se de que estivesse coberto até os ombros. O outro foi parar em sua mão direita; sem magia, ela o jogou sobre si.

O cobertor cheirava a ervas e livros; era o cheiro _dele_. Ela o apertou mais contra si.

Hermione não poderia precisar exatamente o momento em que adormeceu. Sua última visão antes que seus olhos se fechassem e a conduzissem para um sono leve fora o rosto dele. Seu último pensamento fora que aquele era (e provavelmente seria) o único momento em que ela pode observá-lo sem ser repreendida e admirá-lo sem ser julgada, o único momento em que os olhos dele não encontrariam com os dela e a fariam desviar o olhar. Um momento que ela certamente guardaria pelo resto da vida, embora paradoxalmente nunca tivesse torcido para que ele acontecesse.

Quando Hermione despertou, ainda era noite. Mais certamente, algum momento da madrugada antes do amanhecer. Ela ouvira um barulho e isso a fizera abrir os olhos. Talvez Snape estivesse sentindo alguma dor e ela precisaria pensar em uma poção ou feitiço que não tivesse utilizado para ajudá-lo. Tudo o que encontrou, contudo, foi a cama vazia. O lençol que outrora o cobrira havia sido jogado de lado. A varinha dele não estava mais ali, assim como a calça que deixara em cima da cama.

Com receio de que ele tivesse tentado se levantar e estivesse caído em algum outro lugar, Hermione se ergueu da cadeira, pegando a própria varinha, e deixou o quarto em direção à antessala. Snape também não estava ali. A lareira queimava um resquício de madeira – em alguns instantes certamente apagaria. O frio já marcava seu retorno.

Seus passos apressados a direcionaram para o laboratório de poções, cuja porta estivera entreaberta. Snape se virou no segundo seguinte, ao ouvi-la entrar, e Hermione teve dúvida se fora pelo barulho da porta ou se pelo suspiro alto de alívio que ela soltou ao encontrá-lo de pé ali.

\- O senhor deveria estar descansando. – ela comentou, o tom de voz leve. Se fosse com outra pessoa, ela provavelmente estaria sorrindo.

\- E a senhorita deveria estar em seu salão comunal. – ele retrucou, num tom de voz que Hermione considerou bastante neutro (quiçá amigável) para alguém como Snape. Isso a fez perder o medo de responder.

\- Bom, como prometido, estarei aqui até que o senhor estar fisicamente melhor. – ela preferiu omitir a parte mental a que se referira da outra vez. Agora, Snape estava suficientemente recuperado para fazê-la lamentar por chamá-lo de mentalmente incapaz de qualquer coisa – mesmo que não fosse exatamente a intenção.

\- Estou perfeitamente bem, Senhorita Granger. – ele mentiu. E era tão óbvia a mentira pela dificuldade com a qual ele se movimentava pelo aposento e procurava por ingredientes. Era tão óbvia que ela podia ver um início de sangramento nas bandagens que contornavam seu corte. – Vá se gabar a Potter e Weasley sobre suas façanhas da noite.

Hermione franziu o cenho para aquilo, mas decidiu não se deixar abater.

\- Eu nunca faria isso. – ela respondeu, dando alguns passos na direção dele enquanto continuava. – E o senhor deveria_ realmente _voltar para seu quarto. Sua ferida voltou a sangrar. Pode desmaiar novamente.

Ela tinha esticado um braço tentativamente, procurando segurá-lo pelo pulso para conduzi-lo para fora do aposento, mas um olhar gélido o segurou no ar. Ela ficou parada daquele jeito por alguns segundos, intimidada pela frieza que ele a destinava naquele momento, como disposto a eliminar qualquer mínimo grau de proximidade que Hermione pudesse achar ter conquistado com tudo o que acontecera.

\- Vá para seu salão comunal, Senhorita Granger. Não preciso da sua ajuda. – a segunda frase saiu devagar, com Snape pontuando cada palavra, como se ela, em qualquer situação ou circunstância, fosse uma completa inútil. E isso lhe trouxe raiva. Ela _não era_ uma completa inútil. De todas as pessoas no mundo, quem se proporia voluntariamente a ajudá-lo?

\- Claro que precisa. – ela se aproximou, sem perceber, a irritação assomando-lhe. – Seus curativos dizem que você precisa. A forma como você se movimenta diz que você precisa.

\- E você precisa de quantos pontos ou detenções para entender que o mais inteligente é dar o fora daqui?

\- Não quero saber de pontos. Não me importo com detenções. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Quando ele ia entender que muitas coisas na vida, mesmo para um estudante de Hogwarts, e mesmo para uma estudante tão aplicada como ela, eram mais importantes do que a Copa das Casas? Ou mesmo limpar aposentos sob a supervisão estrita de Filch e Madame Nor-r-ra?

\- Não mesmo? Então menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória. – ele a provocou. Bom, ela era uma grifinória, então isso realmente deu certo.

\- Você é um idiota.

\- _Como disse?_ – qualquer outro aluno se retrairia ao ouvir aquele tom frio e baixo, serpenteando ódio por cada sílaba.

\- Você é um bastardo idiota. – ela piorou. Eles estavam tão próximos que ela podia se ver refletida nos olhos dele agora. Olhos que lhe dirigiam raiva, e tudo para o que ela estava se esforçando no momento era que ele pudesse ver toda aquela raiva retribuída em seu próprio olhar. – Você foi torturado e tudo o que quer é me tornar miserável. A única pessoa desse castelo que verdadeiramente se importa. A única pessoa que... – ela parou, plenamente ciente de que não deveria dizer o que estivera prestes a dizer. Naquele momento, também plenamente ciente que ele estava bem próximo a ela, a respiração dele em sua testa, seu dorso sem camisa a poucos centímetros, seu rosto encarando-a de cima com seus olhos penetrantes, como se nada houvesse no mundo além dela... para odiar. Hermione, contudo, ignorou o sentimento, imersa na corrente errada de sensações. Sem parar para pensar duas vezes nos próprios movimentos, ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Snape ficou completamente paralisado. Hermione pareceu entender aquilo como uma _não rejeição_ e pressionou ainda mais seus lábios contra os dele. Totalmente conduzida por uma força estranha, ela acariciou os lábios dele com os seus e passou sua língua por eles, na tentativa de avançar com aquele carinho. Quando achou que a boca dele iria abrir-se para recebê-la, Snape deu um passo para trás.

Hermione não conseguiu encará-lo de imediato. De repente, a realidade caíra sobre si e ela estava em total desespero pelo que acabara de fazer. Sua mente começou a pensar em várias coisas mirabolantes para se dizer ou fazer – correr, desmaiar, fingir que tinha perdido a lucidez eram todas opções colocadas na mesa. Todas terríveis, mas que estavam sendo seriamente cogitadas. Tudo parecia melhor do que erguer os olhos e encará-lo.

Ela teve de fazê-lo, contudo, quando a voz dele a alcançou.

\- Saia. – era uma única palavra, mas parecera magia em si, porque a fizera dar um passo para trás instantaneamente, como se empurrada.

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, pedir desculpas, por mais que isso doesse, mas não conseguiu. O que ela tinha feito? Como poderia olhar novamente para ele depois daquilo sem lembrar? E ela, de fato, queria esquecer? Mas suportaria viver com aquela lembrança, que incluía não só o beijo, mas também toda a forma com a qual ele lhe tratara?

\- O que a senhorita está esperando? – ele trovejou. A fria calma que Severus Snape ostentava desde sempre pareceu tê-lo abandonado; seu tom de voz estava um nível acima do normal e era possível ver uma veia palpitando em sua têmpora. – Não sei o que os outros professores lhe fizeram pensar, Senhorita Granger, mas seu corpo não lhe garantirá melhores notas ou um tratamento especial.

Outra magia. Dessa vez, lágrimas saíram instantaneamente de seus olhos, à medida que compreendia todos os significados daquela frase. De uma só vez, ele atingira seu corpo, seus sentimentos e sua inteligência. De uma só vez, ele pisara nela por completo, chamando-a de vagabunda e burra, desconsiderando qualquer real sentimento que Hermione podia nutrir por ele. De uma só vez e com uma só frase, ele pareceu ter arrancado seu coração do peito.

Ela recuou, atrapalhando-se um pouco ao passar pela porta, mas ele a seguiu, como se não estivesse disposto a deixá-la ir sem estar convencido de que a faria chorar por semanas, sozinha, só pela lembrança da noite.

\- Se eu souber que contou a qualquer um o que aconteceu aqui, Senhorita Granger, eu a farei se arrepender de ter optado vir para Hogwarts.

_Mais?_ Ela se perguntou.

Controlando os próprios soluços de uma forma que não conseguia fazer com as lágrimas, Hermione avançou mais na direção da porta. Passava descontroladamente as mãos no rosto, disposta a secar cada uma das gotas que desciam, mas o esforço era insuficiente. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho quando se virou novamente para Snape. Repentinamente, ela sentiu um desejo voraz de atingi-lo da mesma forma como ele fizera com ela. E as palavras transbordaram de sua boca antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes.

\- Eu devia ter me lembrado... o senhor sempre diz as piores coisas para aqueles que intercedem em seu favor. – E ela não precisou fazer qualquer menção à palavra _mudblood_ para que Snape soubesse ao que ela se referia. E ela também não precisou esperar para saber que alcançara seu intento. O rosto dele se contorceu imediatamente e ela viu ali toda a dor que estava refletida em seus próprios olhos.

Hermione não teve tempo para antever ou se preparar para o que se seguiu. Ele ergueu a varinha na direção dela.

\- _Obliviate_.

* * *

N/A: Gente, desculpem o sumiço e obrigada pelas reviews. Final de período na faculdade é um caos. Férias significam mais capítulos, contudo. Vou trabalhar bem mais na fanfic. Deixem suas impressões!


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se ligeiramente mais cansada do que o normal. Era estranho, já que, pelo que se lembrava, havia terminado a ronda particularmente cedo e se jogado na cama de qualquer jeito. Não importava, realmente, agora que já despertara. Se fosse cedo o suficiente – e a julgar pelo fato de que o resto do dormitório feminino estava completamente imóvel em suas respectivas camas, _era_ cedo o suficiente –, pretendia passar na biblioteca para pesquisar mais sobre o Príncipe Mestiço.

Afinal, embora Rony achasse que era besteira – e, aparentemente, para Harry, a opinião de Rony era mais sensata (como se Rony Weasley pudesse ter algo próximo a sensatez) –, ela tinha certeza de que o livro ocultava mais informações do que revelava. E estava disposta a inverter o jogo.

Madame Pince sequer piscou quando a viu adentrar a biblioteca, não era como se Hermione Granger na biblioteca pudesse ser surpreendente em qualquer nível, independentemente do horário que fosse. Ela caminhou direto para a seção de biografias e coletâneas sobre bruxos famosos: sabia que era um tiro no escuro, como os trouxas costumavam dizer, mas não tinha muito de onde partir. A data do livro não era um indicativo muito bom. Pelo estado em que se encontrava, aquela edição de _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_ passara por muitas mãos em 50 anos e qualquer uma delas poderia ter sido aquela a acrescentar glosas. Assim, achou que procurar por algum registro oficial dos feitiços indicados pelo Príncipe pudesse ser um bom início.

Com sua habilidade única de perder-se entre blocos de tinta impressa em papel, algum tempo depois seu estômago foi o responsável por informá-la que ela provavelmente já tinha perdido o café da manhã. Apesar da fome, era difícil lamentar o fato. Tudo o que ela queria era passar o máximo de tempo longe de Rony Weasley e ela duvidava que Harry pudesse simplesmente deixá-lo de lado por ela, nunca acontecera antes.

O pensamento, contudo, a fez fechar o livro com força, o que gerou um automático muxoxo de impaciência da bibliotecária. Tentando parecer arrependida, Hermione guardou o material o mais silenciosamente possível e rumou para suas aulas do dia. Com sorte, ela conseguiria passar nas cozinhas no intervalo entre uma aula e outra e pegar alguma comida com Dobby. Se tivesse ainda mais sorte, não encontraria Rony, tampouco Lilá em qualquer um dos corredores.

Toda essa história de sorte, contudo, a fez lembrar da _Felix Felicis_, daquele estúpido jogo de quadribol e de como ele havia terminado. Ela estava quase se arrependendo de ter confundido McLaggen.

Madame Pince poderia ter pensado que Hermione estava realmente frustrada com suas pesquisas naquela manhã pela expressão fechada que seu rosto exibia enquanto, com passos firmes, deixava a biblioteca.

* * *

Ele ainda não podia acreditar que havia feito aquilo. Tudo o que podia se lembrar era ter sido consumido por tamanho ódio que sua visão ficou turva e o único desejo em sua mente era se ver livre da presença dela. Sabia que poderia ter simplesmente gritado, reduzido-a a lágrimas e lamentos, obrigando-a a correr para longe dele como se encantada. Mas a raiva ardeu dentro dele e Snape apenas não poderia deixá-la sair com a lembrança de tê-lo humilhado daquela forma.

E não somente por suas palavras, mas por toda a pena que a guiou a ajudá-lo naquela noite, por toda a compaixão grifinória que fez com que ela acreditasse que poderia beijá-lo, que ele iria agradecer pelo gesto, sentir-se confortado por ele. E, por Salazar, ele não queria pensar por que diabos a garota havia achado que seu corpo poderia servir de conforto.

Então, no meio de todo aquele embaraço, vergonha e raiva, ele a humilhara e ela o humilhara de volta, como nenhum outro estudante, nem mesmo Potter, poderia fazer tão perfeitamente. Incapaz de suportar muito mais, ele apagara sua memória e a conduzira novamente para seus aposentos sem ser visto.

Era a única forma de ter certeza de que ninguém mais saberia daquilo, de _absolutamente _nada daquilo. Era a saída fácil, contudo, da qual ele sentia vergonha, ou remorso, ou culpa – era realmente um sentimento difícil de precisar. Sua mente perturbada vagueou entre a possibilidade de contar a Dumbledore o que havia acontecido ou esquecer, como Granger involuntariamente havia feito.

Sua tentativa de voltar a dormir indicou-lhe que esquecer estava fora de cogitação. Por isso, cuidou de terminar seu próprio tratamento, lançando em si mesmo uma série de feitiços curativos. Talvez ele tivesse de procurar Pomfrey ao longo do dia – algumas feridas realmente precisavam de cuidados especificamente direcionados, o que era complicado de se fazer em si mesmo –, mas certamente precisaria falar com Dumbledore sobre os eventos da última noite... ou parte deles... em algum momento.

* * *

Parecera a coisa mais estúpida a sair de sua boca. Por que, por Merlin, ela tinha de ter convidado McLaggen para ir com ela? Claro, a resposta era óbvia: irritar Rony, saciar aquele desejo irracional de fazê-lo pagar por ter desperdiçado seu tempo daquela forma – por tê-la feito acreditar que eles talvez tivessem um futuro e agora estar se esfregando com Lilá em todos os corredores. Não que ela quisesse ardentemente um futuro com Rony - ele era, na verdade, a escolha mais segura, mais racional. Ela queria ardentemente _querer_ um futuro com ele, em termos mais precisos.

De qualquer forma, tudo o que ela _não queria_ era se ver presa por toda a noite com mais um garoto que só soubesse falar de quadribol. _Maldito quadribol._ Hermione sequer conseguia acreditar que tinha definido seu gosto para homens com base no quadribol quando respondera a Parvati mais cedo no jantar. Verdadeiramente a coisa mais estúpida.

Ela odiava quadribol. Certamente não fora por isso que se relacionara com Krum ou se imaginara com Rony. No entanto, certamente era por isso que ela perguntara se Cormac queria acompanhá-la. Afinal, apenas uma rixa causada pelo idolatrado esporte poderia colocar Rony em seu lugar. Provavelmente só teria mais efeito se ela encontrasse um jogador do Chuddley Cannons para convidar.

_Não_, ela já havia se rebaixado o suficiente.

A situação estava ficando ridícula e ela estava decidida a parar de agir de modo infantil. Rony era livre para ficar com quem quisesse, embora isso não lhe desse qualquer motivo para caçoar dela durante as aulas, como fizera no último tempo de Transfiguração. Ela estava decidida a não se submeter mais àquele joguinho. Não valia a pena.

No entanto, não havia forma de escapar do que estaria por vir: a festa de natal de Slughorn teria de ser passada ao lado de McLaggen, invariavelmente. Ela só precisava ter coragem para enfrentar os fatos e sair do bendito dormitório, uma vez que estava completamente arrumada. Havia ordenado seus cachos para trás, prendendo-os com grampos, para deixar o rosto livre. O vestido claro que usava tinha uma cor indefinida – dependendo da distância e da luz, assumia tonalidades de rosa diferentes. As sandálias prateadas tinham um salto desconfortável.

Com um suspiro, girou a maçaneta e deixou o dormitório. Uma olhada rápida para o Salão Comunal lhe indicou que McLaggen já a esperava. Forçando-se a continuar, seus olhos se voltaram para a escada e Hermione resolveu se concentrar em descer sem cair. Sua visão periférica lhe indicou que Cormac notara sua presença e agora a aguardava no pé da escada.

Quando faltavam apenas mais três degraus e ela não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa para continuar com o rosto inclinado para frente, Hermione ergueu o olhar e encontrou a expressão pressurosa de McLaggen a observando. Forçou um sorriso e esticou a mão para encontrar a dele, que estivera erguida em sua direção.

\- Olá, Cormac. Espero que não tenha lhe feito esperar muito.

\- Não, claro que não, Hermione. Não se preocupe. – ele prontamente lhe respondeu, mas abriu um sorriso malicioso antes de continuar que não pareceu a Hermione um bom presságio. - Seus dois minutos de atraso poderão ser compensados durante a noite.

Tentando manter o sorriso no lugar apesar da insinuação, Hermione acompanhou-o pelo buraco do retrato e seguiu ao seu lado pelos corredores até a sala de Slughorn. Cormac estava falando alguma coisa sem parar e nos poucos segundos em que se dignou a prestar atenção, captou palavras como "goles", "defesa incrível" e "vassoura" que a fizeram se desinteressar completamente pelos detalhes.

Essa provavelmente seria a noite mais longa de sua vida, superando até mesmo a corrida de obstáculos até a Pedra Filosofal e a sua primeira noite dolorosamente consciente na Ala Hospitalar após a azaração de Dolohov.

* * *

Era a noite mais longa, certamente. Menos de uma hora de festa, e tudo o que Hermione queria era voltar ao dormitório. Esgueirar-se de McLaggen não estava sendo a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ainda mais com aquelas sandálias, no entanto, era ainda melhor do que aguentar a companhia. Ela não estava exagerando quando dissera a Harry que McLaggen estivera narrando suas cem grandes defesas - eram realmente cem e na última vez em que havia se preocupado em se situar, Cormac estava narrando a sexagésima terceira. Hermione definitivamente não se sentia tentada a aguentar mais trinta e sete delas. Isso quando ele não tentava prendê-la sob o visgo ou encurralá-la em uma parede. Um pesadelo.

Sob a desculpa de procurar um banheiro, ela havia conseguido sair da bendita sala magicamente ampliada e enfeitada. Do lado de fora, sem ninguém olhando, ela podia encostar-se contra a parede, fechar os olhos e se amaldiçoar novamente por ter convidado McLaggen. Ela provavelmente se condenaria pelos próximos dias, meses ou anos, a depender de quantas mais vezes precisasse despistar o grifinório.

Naquele momento, contudo, tudo o que ela queria era escorregar para o chão – e assim livrar seus pés do peso de seu próprio corpo – e esperar o tempo passar no silêncio. Ficar do lado de fora até não ser mais possível.

O que ocorreu alguns minutos depois, infelizmente.

Ela ouviu vozes vindas do corredor a sua esquerda, junto com o som inconfundível de Filch se arrastando pelo castelo. Definitivamente ela não queria ser pega do lado de fora. Claro, tinha autorização para ir à festa do Slughorn, razão pela qual não faria sentido nenhum estar _do lado de fora_ da festa. Ao contrário, para a mente bastante inventiva e vingativa de Filch, seria considerado um ato suspeito o suficiente para fazê-lo instigar alguns professores a lhe dar uma detenção. Praguejando baixinho com sua falta de sorte, Hermione se escondeu na primeira porta semiaberta que encontrou, mas não teve tempo de fechá-la. Com medo de que o movimento e a batida atraíssem atenções indesejadas, deixou-a como estava e espreitou pela escuridão. Filch arrastava alguém pela orelha e por conta do linguajar arrogante do sujeito ao protestar, ela não precisaria estar vendo cabeleira loira passar por ela para saber quem era.

Draco Malfoy.

Aparentemente Filch o pegara aprontando alguma coisa e pretendia delatá-lo tão logo fosse possível, o que significava ter de interromper a festa de Natal do Clube do Slugue. Talvez fosse a melhor oportunidade para Hermione retornar. Certamente quase ninguém estaria prestando atenção nela – talvez Cormac tivesse até parado de lhe procurar para prestar atenção ao novo acontecimento.

Apesar das perspectivas positivas, Hermione não saiu do lugar. Ela preferia ficar do lado de fora; a distância da festa estava fazendo bem para seus nervos. Ela trocaria mil vezes o glamour dos convidados de Slughorn por aquela sala vazia no meio da noite. Por conta disso, resolvera aproveitar o momento. A distração de Filch e Malfoy também lhe seria útil nesse aspecto: as pessoas demorariam a perceber que ela havia desaparecido.

Logo depois, o barulho inconfundível de portas se abrindo lhe indicou que a distração acabara. Surpreendentemente, não era Filch arrastando Draco pelo corredor novamente. Era Severus Snape. Ela prendeu a respiração. _Professor _Snape. Hermione se corrigiu mentalmente. Como ela poderia repreender seus amigos em voz alta se nem mesmo conseguia chamá-lo de professor? Talvez por isso mesmo que ela o fizesse; era uma esperança tola de que isso pudesse obrigá-la a enxergá-lo de outra maneira. Da maneira apropriada.

Sacudindo a cabeça em negação aos próprios pensamentos, sozinha no escuro, Hermione tentou permanecer imóvel, implorando para todos os deuses que os dois não resolvessem adentrar justamente o local em que ela estava. Ela quase achou que suas preces não haviam sido atendidas quando Snape encostou a mão na porta semiaberta com a pretensão de abri-la por completo. Draco, contudo, escolheu aquele momento para tentar se esquivar da possível reprimenda, caminhando na direção contrária. Com um resmungo de impaciência, Snape o alcançou e, segurando-o pela gola, jogou-o para dentro da sala imediatamente ao lado da dela.

Somente quando o som abafado de uma porta centenária de madeira fechando chegou a seus ouvidos que Hermione se permitiu inspirar profundamente. Suas pernas estiveram tremendo e ela duvidava que conseguisse se manter sobre aquelas sandálias por mais algum segundo. Apoiou-se na cadeira mais próxima, aguardando que seu coração parasse de tentar sair do peito, que a adrenalina parasse de bagunçar seu raciocínio.

_Ela tinha de voltar à festa_, foi a primeira certeza que sua mente concebeu após o susto. Já havia sido sorte que Snape não a tivesse descoberto ali, e ela não pretendia abusar da boa vontade do destino, dos deuses ou de quem quer que tivesse intercedido a seu favor. Seus pés titubearam até a porta, mas foram parados quando, ao colocar a cabeça para frente, seus olhos pegaram o vislumbre de um rosto com óculos desaparecer no ar.

_Harry._

O que diabos Harry estava fazendo? Bom, ela sabia a resposta. Ele estava desconfiado de Draco há bastante tempo. Com certeza pretendia se esconder sob a capa da invisibilidade para ouvir a conversa alheia. Ela pensou, mais de uma vez, em sair dali e tentar dissuadi-lo daquela ideia. Entretanto, ela sequer deveria estar ali naquele momento. Sem falar que se Snape os ouvisse discutindo do lado de fora, provavelmente lhes daria uma semana de detenções.

Por isso, voltou novamente para dentro da sala. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que não era propriamente uma sala de aula, mas uma espécie de sala de estudos, com algumas mesas circulares, estantes e alguns cavaletes com quadros negros para anotações e explicações individualizadas. Na lateral, havia uma porta que provavelmente dava para o aposento ao lado. Hermione demorou mais do que deveria para concluir que o aposento ao lado era exatamente onde Malfoy e Snape estavam. As paredes de pedra certamente não permitiam interceptações, mas era ridiculamente fácil entreouvir entre portas de madeira.

Ela deu alguns passos na direção da porta e hesitou. Não poderia fazer aquilo, poderia? Ou melhor, não deveria. Estivera a ponto de recriminar Harry verbalmente por seguir seu primeiro instinto de espreitar... E não era exatamente o que estava prestes a fazer? Hermione tentou justificar para si mesma de que era melhor saber a fonte das futuras acusações que Harry invariavelmente faria contra o agora professor de DCAT e Malfoy. Ele havia colocado na cabeça de que Draco era um Comensal da Morte e distorceria inconscientemente cada atitude e expressão para uma prova incontestável de suas teorias.

No entanto, a justificativa não lhe parecia boa o suficiente. Ela sabia que não era certo. Não era a mesma coisa que tentar escutar as reuniões da Ordem.

Seus passos, em contrapartida, continuaram. Suas mãos tocaram suavemente as ranhuras da porta a sua frente. Ela hesitou novamente antes de encostar a orelha direita na madeira.

_Tão, tão errado_, disse uma vozinha em sua mente. Mas a curiosidade já havia vencido.

* * *

N/A: Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora. E agradeço imensamente pelos comentários! À guisa de explicação, devo dizer que realmente trabalhei mais na fanfic nas férias. Reli a saga por inteiro a fim de me situar melhor cronologicamente e não esquecer o background dos personagens, escrevi mais capítulos e procurei uma betareader para me ajudar.

Por isso, repostei os capítulos anteriores devidamente betados e estou agora postando dois capítulos novos! Espero que eles façam valer a espera!


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

Em algum momento durante aquela pequena e _não tão _inocente espionagem, Hermione escorregou pela porta até o chão, empurrada pela força opressora que era sua descrença e desapontamento. Ela sentia seus olhos comichando por lágrimas, enquanto o significado daquelas palavras trocadas no aposento ao lado se apossava de sua mente.

Harry estava certo. Draco era um Comensal da Morte.

Parecia tão irreal, tão... impossível. Por que Voldemort escolheria um estudante como seguidor? Por que lhe daria uma tarefa tão importante que faria Draco aprender Oclumência para ocultar seus planos do diretor de sua Casa? Era inacreditável e, no entanto, nenhuma outra conclusão poderia ser retirada daquele diálogo. Draco havia recebido uma tarefa do próprio Voldemort, estava fazendo planos funestos e, no meio do caminho, ferira gravemente Katie Bell. Será que Voldemort pretendera substituir o pai, Lucius Malfoy, agora preso em Azkaban, pelo filho, acreditando que a linhagem pudesse lhe fornecer outro seguidor fiel? Ou será que o bruxo das trevas pretendia punir o pai pelo fracasso no Departamento de Mistérios colocando sobre os ombros do filho uma espécie de teste de admissão?

Hermione não podia esperar compreender uma mente como a de Voldemort. Então, tudo o que ela realmente esperava era que Snape conseguisse obter as informações que tentara arrancar de Draco e impedisse seus planos de terem sucesso. Quer dizer, era isso que ela acreditara que ele estivera fazendo. Provavelmente Dumbledore pedira a ele para investigar Draco ou o próprio achara importante fazê-lo em favor da Ordem. Afinal, Malfoy dissera que tinha aliados, além de Crabbe e Goyle, _"gente melhor" do que Crabbe e Goyle_ – outros Comensais, era óbvio – então o assunto tinha sua importância. Com ironia, ela se lembrou de todas as vezes que disse a Harry que perseguir Malfoy era perda de tempo.

Em silêncio, ela permaneceu esperando o momento em que fosse seguro sair. Malfoy já havia partido há algum tempo e a julgar pela sombra que ocultou a fresta de luz que entrava pela porta entreaberta daquela sala de estudos, Snape havia voltado para a festa. Hermione não podia ter certeza de que Harry já tinha ido, então tudo o que poderia fazer era aguardar. Sua mente estava lhe bombardeando de pensamentos e teorias, mas ela não conseguia focar em mais nada. Estabelecidas as certezas possíveis sobre Malfoy e seu comportamento, havia um ponto que ela não considerara que permanecia apitando no fundo de sua mente. Ou melhor, um ponto que ela conscientemente ignorara porque não queria pensar naquilo e que agora impedia qualquer linha de raciocínio de chegar a seu fim.

O Voto Perpétuo.

Snape havia feito um Voto Perpétuo com Narcissa Malfoy. Ela lera sobre todas as espécies de votos do mundo mágico, todas as conexões que poderiam se formar entre as pessoas ou entre alguém e a própria magia, tudo para entender o que significava aquela conexão bizarra entre Voldemort e Harry – a varinha de núcleos gêmeos, a magia negra para criação de um novo corpo através do sangue do inimigo, o amor de Lily que fez a maldição da morte ricochetear, nada parecia suficiente para explicar as razões pelas quais Harry e Voldemort pareciam estar conectados pela mente ou pela alma, ela nunca soube ao certo.

Ela não havia achado uma resposta para isso ainda, mas certamente poderia escrever um pergaminho particularmente longo sobre o Voto Perpétuo. E todo o conhecimento adquirido de repente flutuara para o primeiro plano de sua mente, levando-a a conclusões que, por Merlin, eram terríveis. Terrivelmente plausíveis.

O Voto Perpétuo era também chamado de promessa inquebrável, embora essa segunda nomenclatura deixasse um pouco a desejar. Irretratável ou irrenunciável eram melhores definições; afinal, um voto perpétuo podia ser quebrado. O bruxo que o firmasse poderia se negar a cumprir seus termos, simplesmente tendo de arcar com as consequências do ato. Ou melhor, a única consequência dele: a morte. Quando a hora chegasse e o prometido não fosse realizado, a pessoa simplesmente morria, como se atingido por um _Avada Kedavra_ invisível e não verbal.

Suas mãos tremiam ao contemplar as implicações daquilo. Ele prometera com a própria vida à mãe de Draco que o protegeria. O que isso queria dizer? Que o plano de Draco teria de ser bem sucedido para que a vida do espião fosse poupada, mesmo que o loiro estivesse planejando alguma atrocidade sem tamanho? Será que a lealdade de Snape havia sido contestada e ele teve de se submeter a um juramento daquele nível para conservar sua posição? Ou Snape fizera o voto porque quis, certo da importância de que a tarefa de Draco tinha e procurando assegurar seu sucesso?

Não. Ela não podia suportar a última possibilidade. Snape sempre estivera do lado deles, do lado de Dumbledore. Snape sempre os salvara, Harry e Rony sempre estiveram errados ao acusá-lo de qualquer coisa. Severus Snape poderia ser um bastardo quando queria – sim, ela não se deixaria enganar –, mas havia evitado que Harry morresse em razão de uma vassoura enfeitiçada, se colocara entre eles e Sirius Black achando que os protegia de um assassino e seu comparsa, procurara Voldemort após, somente após o pedido de Dumbledore e avisara Sirius quando Harry estivera alucinando sobre a armadilha no Ministério de Magia.

Hermione usava as lembranças como argumento. Era tudo o que ela tinha, e era tudo em que ela se permitia acreditar. Ele não era um traidor, não poderia ser. Ela tinha total confiança nisso e não se deixaria abalar. Mas isso poderia significar também que Snape deveria morrer? Ela quase sufocou com o pensamento. Piscando loucamente para evitar que lágrimas caíssem, Hermione chegou a conclusão de que o preferia traidor a vê-lo morto.

Isso a fez se sentir mal. Era um sentimento egoísta, mesquinho; era colocar seus próprios sentimentos acima do mundo bruxo, acima de todo o sofrimento e fardo de Harry, acima do que todo mundo perdeu na primeira guerra bruxa e nessa. Ela não poderia fazer isso. Continuaria apostando todas as suas fichas na lealdade de Snape, pelo bem maior, mesmo que isso significasse... Não. Não significava nada ainda e ela precisava urgentemente parar de pensar, de inventar aqueles cenários aterrorizantes. Talvez agir fosse a melhor forma de forçar seu cérebro a pensar no presente e a não tentar adivinhar o futuro.

Assim, ela tinha algo a fazer.

Com determinação, Hermione se ergueu de onde estava. Harry já devia ter voltado, muito tempo havia se passado. De qualquer forma, ela tinha de arriscar: precisava voltar à festa antes que essa terminasse. Se tivesse de chutar McLaggen para fazê-lo manter distância, ela o faria. McLaggen era, na verdade, o menor de seus problemas no momento, bem ao lado de suas sandálias de salto.

Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que passasse pela porta entreaberta, cruzasse os poucos metros de corredor que a separavam da festa e entrasse no escritório ampliado de Slughorn. Harry não estava mais invisível em algum lugar do lado de fora, ou ele certamente a teria parado para partilhar suas recentes descobertas. A festa, ali dentro, continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se o mundo de Hermione não tivesse desmoronado em alguns poucos instantes e estivesse sendo reconstruído precariamente apenas por sua força de vontade.

Seu olhar percorreu o salão com rapidez. Harry não estava à vista – provavelmente estava transtornado demais para voltar e fingir aguentar o paparico do professor de poções –, tampouco McLaggen – esse, ela torcia que tivesse finalmente entendido que estava sendo evitado e voltado ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Slughorn estava conversando animadamente com dois bruxos cujos rostos lhe eram vagamente familiares, gesticulando na direção de Gina como se estivesse promovendo um produto. Luna estava completamente absorta em uma conversa com Trelawney.

Ela reconheceu outras pessoas enquanto caminhava pela festa, mas seu cérebro parou de registrar suas ações quando seu olhar encontrou Severus Snape encostado em uma pilastra, um copo de hidromel na mão que ele não se preocupou em beber. Ignorando o próprio receio, Hermione caminhou decidida até ele, parando a poucos passos de distância.

\- Professor? – Hermione o chamou cautelosamente. Ele estivera em silêncio desde a sua aproximação, olhando para um ponto indefinido a sua frente, e ela não tinha certeza se ele a vira e estivera deliberadamente a evitando ou se sequer a notara. Agora, entretanto, ele descera seu olhar para ela.

Hermione sabia que deveria temer aquele olhar. Sabia que a reação certa era o pânico e a vontade de abrir distância e não a sensação estranha que povoava seu estômago, um misto de ansiedade, receio e vontade. Vontade de quê? Ela preferia não pensar nisso. Tinha de se concentrar naquilo que deveria fazer, ainda que isso exigisse toda a concentração do mundo.

\- Eu preciso falar com o senhor.

\- Eu estava sob a impressão de que isso é exatamente o que você está fazendo, Senhorita Granger. – ele retrucou, ácido, dando claramente a entender que ela deveria chegar ao ponto o mais rápido possível e, assim, livrá-lo da presença dela. Bom, isso não iria acontecer tão cedo.

\- Em particular. – ela complementou, mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar a vontade de dizer o que não deveria, em público.

Ele pareceu não gostar da enrolação. – Ora, Senhorita Granger, tenho certeza de que consegue esperar até o fim do recesso de Natal para saber a nota da sua última redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como todos os seus colegas.

Hermione estreitou os olhos àquilo. Ele estava sendo deliberadamente obtuso?

\- Eu não tenho qualquer curiosidade sobre minha nota. O senhor me dará 96, como sempre fez desde meu primeiro ano. O senhor não utiliza a escala de notas oficiais, porque seis níveis são insuficientes e genéricos demais para expressar seu desagrado. E eu nunca ganharei 100 em suas disciplinas, não importa o quanto eu pesquise sobre o tema, como um lembrete de que eu não sei tudo, apesar de como me chama. – ela despejou, inflamada pela irritação que ele provocara. – Eu estou consciente de que não sei tudo, nunca achei que soubesse e, portanto, não preciso ser lembrada do fato. Mas agradeço a atenção. – ela terminou com ironia, fazendo uma mesura com a cabeça. – Enfim, não é sobre isso que eu quero falar.

\- Ah, não? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você pareceu ter bastante a dizer sobre o assunto. – um sorriso de escárnio complementou a expressão. Ela sabia que estava certa sobre suas notas, mas Snape não fez qualquer questão de confirmar suas suspeitas. Não insistiu, contudo, porque isso a desviaria do assunto mais uma vez.

\- Não, não é. É sobre... É sobre algo relacionado à Ordem. – ela cochichou o final, perguntando-se se ele seria capaz de entender apesar do barulho que os cercava. A julgar pela expressão irritada que tomou conta de seu rosto, ele havia ouvido perfeitamente.

\- Eu não esperava que a senhorita pudesse se submeter a isso, Srta. Granger. Se está tentando arrancar informações da Ordem para Potter, talvez devesse tentar algum professor que realmente lhe tenha alguma estima, como, não sei... sua diretora de Casa?

Snape fez um movimento para se afastar, satisfeito por tê-la silenciado. Isso o fez perder a expressão dolorida que cruzou o rosto de Hermione. Ela não precisava ouvi-lo dizer que não tinha qualquer estima por ela para saber disso, mas as palavras lhe cortaram como se fosse novidade, como uma espécie de veneno a contaminar todos os sentimentos que ela secretamente nutria por ele. Ela quase o deixou ir e quase correu para fora da festa, para impedir que todos presenciassem o acesso de choro que se seguiria.

Quase.

Cerrando as mãos em punho, Hermione buscou se controlar. Mantendo em mente que aquilo não era por ele, não era por ela, mas pelo sucesso deles na guerra, ela se forçou a avançar e segurá-lo pelo braço, o que o fez virar-se diretamente para ela. Naquele momento, Hermione não ligou para a irritação óbvia nos olhos negros.

\- Talvez, então, eu devesse desistir de lhe dizer que sua pequena conversa com Draco Malfoy teve plateia. – ela sussurrou rapidamente, mantendo o tom de voz baixo, porém claro. Não tinha certeza se sua tentativa de esconder a mágoa com raiva havia sido bem sucedida, mas esperava que o conteúdo transmitido pudesse impedi-lo de fazer uma análise mais profunda. O olhar indecifrável que ela recebeu em resposta não lhe disse nada.

Os segundos se arrastaram enquanto ele parecia deliberar se ela deveria ser ouvida ou não. Ela não ousou falar enquanto aguardava. O veredicto foi não verbal, à medida que Snape simplesmente acenou duramente com a cabeça, virou-se e saiu do salão.

Hermione aguardou alguns instantes antes de segui-lo. Fingiu se interessar por algum aspecto da decoração antes de caminhar em direção à saída. Não queria incitar mais algum colega a entreouvir conversas alheias pela estranheza que era ver Hermione Granger e Severus Snape no mesmo lugar afora sala de aula e Salão Principal. Ainda mais quando nem ela mesma tinha idéia de como aquilo iria terminar. Se bem que flores, abraços e risos estavam definitivamente descartados.

Ela só torcia para sobreviver intacta às palavras que sairiam da boca dele.

* * *

N/A: As coisas parecem um pouco corridas, mas eu garanto que eu estou tentando seguir a velocidade em que as coisas acontecem no livro!

E, bem, vocês tiveram um gostinho do ponto de vista do Snape no capítulo passado. Eu ainda tenho algumas inseguranças quanto a isso, mas explorarei mais a ideia futuramente. Algumas coisas só poderão ser compreendidas do ponto de vista dele, no fim das contas.

Por favor, me deixem saber o que estão achando! Reviews serão imensamente apreciados.


End file.
